


Do You Trust Me?

by aadk



Category: Guardians of the Galaxy (Comics), Guardians of the Galaxy - All Media Types, Marvel, Marvel (Comics), Marvel 616, X-Men (Comicverse), X-Men - All Media Types
Genre: Angst, F/M, Fluff and Angst, Relationship Discussions, Trust Issues
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-01
Updated: 2015-09-01
Packaged: 2018-04-18 10:14:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,004
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4702271
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aadk/pseuds/aadk
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Piotr Rasputin calls Kitty and Peter Quill hears her saying something to him. Sometimes people truly mean what they say, no matter how much it hurts others.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Do You Trust Me?

Peter was awake.

Kitty was sleeping.

The quietness of the room was very intimidating. Looking at places randomly, Peter was trying to find his peace of mind that he had completely lost that night. Even with Kitty at his side, he was feeling distressed. Anxious. Thoughts wouldn't leave his mind.

\---

"I miss you."

That's what he had told her. What her ex had told her.

Peter didn't mean to eavesdrop. He was just casually walking through the hall when he heard Kitty talking with someone. Peter decided against interrupting her, so he stood near the door to wait until she finished talking. Soon he realized the person she was talking to wasn't on that room. Said person had a peculiar accent. Russian accent. Peter instantly deduced the worst: the voice wasn't female so it couldn't have been Illyana. Which meant the only option left was...

Piotr Rasputin.

One of Kitty's exes. Maybe the most important one. Her first boyfriend. Peter always hated to know Kitty had talked to him. Not because he hated him or anything like that, but because he was special. Not only for her but for him as well.

He was the only one that made him feel insecure.

With the Ice guy he could deal. He never called and it was pretty clear Kitty and him never were anything more than a decision taken on the spur of the moment. There was some others, a British guy he never met, and a NASA guy who was dead apparently. Couldn't care less.

But Piotr...he called at least once every two months. Sure, all her other friends called her more than him. Illyana and the guy named Kurt Wagner called her every week. Kitty called her mother a lot. There was some other girls who also called her at times. Even her time-displaced students called her every once in a while. Everyone called her. But when Piotr called, Peter's body jumped, his insides revolted, and he was bad at hiding it. So much that Kitty always noticed his discomfort whenever she told him Piotr had called, and she always tried to make it easier to swallow.

When she talked about her other friends' calls, she would just say they called and leave it at that. Peter sometimes would ask her about them. Only then Kitty would start talking with details, and it always ended in a nice conversation. Peter particularly liked to talk about Illyana. He liked Illyana. He thought she was a nice girl despite her tendency to be in a bad mood all the time.

However, when talking about Piotr's calls, Kitty would not wait for Peter to say anything, she would just start talking, non-stop, describing every single detail of every single thing they talked about. Sometimes with pointless details like how he moved or what her reactions to everything he said was. Peter really appreciated that, he appreciated that Kitty took the extra effort to do that. He never asked her to do it, she did it because she wanted to do it. Sometimes he felt like Kitty was kinda grateful because Peter never put her through the situation she puts him every time she talked with Piotr, and that's why she did what she did. He appreciated that, God knows Peter would do the same if any of his hookups somehow managed to find him and call him.

But this time, this time was different because while he was listening, he heard Piotr say those words that made his heart almost stop. Words that in a wrong context could mean something really bad. Something he didn't even dare to think. Her response to the Russian guy made his heart skip ten beats.

"I miss you too."

Peter didn't want to stay there anymore. He just wanted to forget. Forget he heard anything, forget anyone called, forget the horrible things that his insecure mind was making him think. 'that Russian idiot always make me feel like this' Peter thought, and he was right. Piotr was the only one who made him feel like this. The only one who could always take all his hope away. Peter wanted to go out to a bar, to drink and drink until he could forget. He couldn't do that though, Kitty would notice, and something could go awfully wrong. Instead, he decided to get into bed and sleep. Sleep to forget. Hope that tomorrow he could wake and drown his sorrows on his stupid job. A job he never wanted, a job he took to impress Kitty. To show her he had grown up, to show her he was worth it for a lifetime and not just for a short summer.

Maybe then...maybe then...

\---

Two hours passed and Peter was still awake. Not having been able to sleep at all just twisting and turning. His pillow getting more warm and uncomfortable the more time he spent resting his head on it. Horrible scenarios going through his head for two fucking hours. All because of a call. He was afraid to leave his room because he didn't want to risk meeting Kitty, not now. At that moment he heard a noise coming from the door. A noise he knew pretty well. It was the noise Kitty always made while phasing through something. She had entered the room. Peter closed his eyes and stopped moving completely with the exception of his breathing, pretending to be asleep. Kitty was ready to call it a day herself. Peter heard her walking a bit until the phasing sound started again. He heard some noises inside their personal bathroom. At that moment, Peter assumed she was inside so he lifted his head to look in that direction. He kept looking for a while until he realized there was no sound coming from inside. He resumed his fake sleep position. Kitty, after coming out of the bathroom, saw Peter and, believing he was asleep, tried to get into their bed quietly and softly to not bother him. Peter didn't feel or hear anything until both her arms were hugging him from his torso, like a true ninja. He did his best not to instinctively move at the sudden grip. Just then, Peter could feel a kiss on his back followed by a very soft whisper, "Goodnight sweetie. I love you." 

Peter wanted to scream, to break something or beat that thing until his fist was bleeding. The feeling of her arms around him however, made him want to cry.

And he cried.

A lot.

There, motionless, for at least half an hour.

Kitty's grip on him was very strong at first, but soon, as she fell more into deep sleep, her grip disappeared. Peter got sick of crying in silence and, as soon as he was sure she was deep asleep, he left the bed. He went down to the nearest room with a bar and poured some green liquor into a glass. He was ready to drown his sorrows until he stopped. He thought about Kitty. About his life. About his future. He already went down this road before.

It was after Richard Rider sacrificed himself to save him. Peter couldn't accept it then, couldn't accept his best friend was dead because of him. So he drank, fought, had meaningless hookups, got himself almost killed many times. He didn't care anymore.

He wanted to die.

He wasted his life until his friends saved him, then Kitty entered his life and changed him forever. Made him realize his mistakes, taught him to live his life the way Rich would've wanted him to. Happily. Now, a little doubt was pushing him into the same path of self-destruction he left behind. What would Kitty think if she could see him now. His doubts were strong but just when they would start taking over, his mind would always picture Kitty suffering. Suffering because of him. 

No way he's letting that happen.

Peter left the glass on the bar and went back to his room. Kitty was still there sleeping. He tried to enter their bed as softly and silently as Kitty did, but it was a wasted effort. Kitty noticed almost instantly and woke up.

"Honey, what' you doin'," She said still sleepy.

"Sorry dear. I went out for a bit. Didn't mean to wake you," Peter whispered.

"Something bothering you? You went to bed pretty early," Kitty asked, her eyes barely open.

"Nothing important. We will talk in the morning. Go back to sleep," Peter whispered gently.

"Okay. 'night," Kitty said rearranging her position to go back to sleep. Peter rested his body next to her but with his eyes open, watching the ceiling. His mind completely absent. Soon he got tired of thinking and he ended up falling sleep.

\---

It was morning already. Peter had slept something like three hours before being awakened by the sun coming through the window opened by Kitty. Actually, he was glad she had awakened him, because he was having a lousy sleep. He got up and sit on the edge of their bed.

"Good morning honey," Kitty said after noticing Peter was awake. She started toward him until she was next to him. She stooped to gave Peter his morning kiss.

" 'Morning Kitty," Peter said stretching some after the kiss, "Sleep well?"

"Better than you probably," Kitty responded looking him in the eyes with a small grin. Peter looked down silently.

"You were tossing in your sleep all over the bed. I had to go full ghost to avoid you pushing me out." Kitty said jokingly. However, Peter wasn't too much in the mood for jokes. He was still feeling bad.

"Sorry. I'll sleep in one of the guest rooms tonight," Peter said very seriously. Kitty caught the tone of his voice and quickly started moving her arms in denial.

"That's not what I meant Peter," she said and Peter responded not making eye contact, "I know." before entering the bathroom to take his morning shower.

A minute after he entered the shower, Kitty phased through the door. "Can I join you darling?," she said looking at the curtain that covered the shower, and at that moment, Peter.

"You know you always can," Peter said in the same serious but sad voice. Kitty didn't waste time and phased all her clothes off. She went through the curtain and appeared in front of Peter. Kitty hugged him and whispered, "I know something's wrong, and you know I'm not gonna stop bothering you until you tell me what it is." Peter hugged her back tighter. Kitty closed her eyes, drowning herself in the sea of emotions she was feeling. Peter kept hugging her for a couple of minutes while the water stream collided into their skins. Stars started leaving Kitty's body. Peter knew this was because Kitty was feeling strong emotions. Knowing that made him feel worse. For some reason, it was harder when Kitty was doing this. When she was showing her affection. It made him feel not only like an even bigger piece of crap for having these doubts, but also more vulnerable. He was so fucking happy, and the idea of everything ending was too much to bear. The idea of her not being happy enough was even more heartbreaking. At that moment; embracing Kitty's naked body, seeing the star leaving her body, hearing just the sound of water falling, he felt like in heaven and hell at the same time.

\---

Nothing else happened until breakfast. Both Kitty and Peter washed together, dressed and went to the main dining room where their gigantic breakfast was waiting for them (there was so many dishes and food that they never ended up eating everything. Kitty liked to take most of it, go out, and take it to the orphanages or simply give it away to some poor families). Both lovers were really quiet, only eating noises could be heard at the table. Kitty was waiting for Peter to speak, she didn't want to push him too much. She knew doing that would make him angry. She was ready to start a discussion if needed though. In any case, She was going to approach this gently and smoothly. Peter, on the other hand, wasn't angry or anything like that. He was more like disheartened. Another boring day was getting near. One would think being a king was like in the movies, where you just sit in a chair and people will come to ask you what you want to do. But the reality was that he had to work all day: Go to places, meet people, read hundred pages long projects, attend boring debates... It was, for all intents and purposes, a job. An smile formed on his face when he thought about that idea: Peter Quill, irredeemable outlaw, had settled down, got himself a job and was going to marry a woman soon. Kitty saw his smile and took it as a good sign to start a conversation.

"What's with the smile dear?," she asked innocently. Peter heard her and turned his head to look at her.

"It's nothing. I was just thinking about how much my life changed in such a short amount of time," Peter said, his smile getting smaller, his voice denoting not much joy. Kitty noticed and arched one brow.

"Regretting something?," She could feel the lack of joy his voice had.

"N --No. Not at all darling," Peter said, his grin getting wider. Kitty however, was not new to this. She could always tell Peter's fake smiles from the real ones. She got sick of it and decided it was time to find out what was happening.

" I can read you like a book Peter. I told you in the shower I know something is wrong," Kitty said with a serious face, eyes focusing on his. As soon as her gaze caught his, Peter looked away.

"Talk to me Peter," Kitty said more seriously, then went quiet. Peter didn't want to talk about what he was thinking, it could be insulting for her, it could make her angry. He knew it would make her angry. Yet, he knew she was going to get angry anyways if he just ignored her.

"Are you...happy living here?," Peter asked with a little fear on his voice. Kitty was taken by surprise with the question and didn't wasted a second to answer it.

"Of course I am. Why would you ask that?" Kitty felt a little bit hurt by the question. What had she done to provoke this reaction? She started thinking about stuff she had done with him recently and nothing came to mind. Maybe something she said...nothing. Peter now was looking at her.

"I heard you talking with your ex last night," Peter said; very direct, very cold. He regretted his words instantly. It wasn't right. Kitty didn't deserve this. No turning back now though. The damage was done.

"You heard..." Kitty didn't understood at first but mid sentence, she realized what Peter was talking about.

"Oh..." she whispered, finally understanding everything. She hadn't talk about Piotr's call with Peter. She completely forgot about it because, after the call, she had gone to work on the new OS for Peter's ship, the Bad Boy, for two hours. She would have remembered eventually probably, but Peter's mood took priority on her mind that morning.

"I was going to tell you. I just forgot," Kitty said, not apologizing, but more like trying to fix the problem.

"You don't need to tell me anything," Peter said. Still with that cold voice. His eyes filled with sadness.

"I do need to tell you Peter. Clearly there's something you heard that upset you." Kitty was more than willing to help Peter, but she wasn't going to play by his rules. If Peter had a problem with something he heard, he was going to tell her what was it to her face. Silence followed, Peter wanted her to find out what bothered him by herself, but Kitty wasn't a person that complied with that kind of attitude and Peter knew it.

"Well?," Kitty asked a little irritated. Peter sighed realizing he wasn't going to win this one.

"You said you missed him...To your ex...After he told you he missed you." Peter's voice denoted pain. His eyes however, never changed. That cold gaze that was fixated on Kitty's eyes, it remained intact. Kitty looked away with some embarrassment on her face, understanding how awful Peter probably felt when he heard that. She never intended those words to mean what Peter was probably thinking. She now realized she chose her words poorly on that conversation. However, there was no misunderstanding between her and Piotr. He knew exactly what she meant. She knew what the meaning of those words were. They just weren't for Peter's ears.

"I miss Piotr. He's my friend. I miss all my friends," Kitty said trying to make him understand. Peter was having none of it. It was his turn to be stubborn.

"Sounds like you're unhappy."

"I'm not. When did I ever showed any sign of unhappiness?," Kitty said with a louder voice.

"Last night, when you told your ex-boyfriend you missed him," Peter responded raising his voice a little as well.

"In what way that means I'm unhappy?"

" 'Missing' in ex language means 'I wanna go back to hug you and see your face and...' "

"Whoa, whoa, whoa what? No!!! I didn't meant that at all." Kitty could imagine what Peter was thinking, but hearing it from his mouth was much worse, it made her feel horrible, and angry at him.

"Sounded like you meant that."

"You are making it sound like that in your mind, you doof. Piotr knows we are just friends. He's happy with that. He's happy for us."

"Oh, are you saying It's my fault now?," Peter said, touching his chest with his fingers expressing indignation, his brows frowning. His mind focused on letting all the negative feelings out, even when part of him begged the rest to stop.

"Well, yes. You are the one twisting the meaning of my words."

"I'm not twisting anything. You never used those words with him before. It was always 'I hope we can visit you soon.' or 'Maybe one day we can have a reunion.'," Peter said, recalling the few times he stayed with Kitty while Piotr was calling her.

"If I would have known you were there spying on me, I probably would have chosen some more appropriate words." Kitty was getting more and more angry at how inconsiderate and hurtful Peter was being.

"So you choose your words when I'm present?," Peter said with his voice still loud.

"I choose my words to avoid you behaving like an insecure idiot." Kitty was raising her voice as well, frowning at him.

"What would you have said if I would have been there then?"

"I don't know. It doesn't matter anymore."

"THE HELL IT DOES. What if he calls again to tell you he misses you while I'm not around!!! You gonna send him a kiss as well this time?" Peter was screaming now.

"WHAT THE HELL IS YOUR PROBLEM DUMBASS. I already told you I didn't mean what you're fucking thinking!!!" Kitty was screaming as well.

"What did you mean then?," Peter asked.

"Don't make me go and hit you Peter, you know I already told you!!!"

"You didn't say anything. You just confirmed you meant the words you said."

"But not like that Damnit!!! I didn't mean --You --I can't believe you," Kitty said raising his arms wanting to stop the fight but feeling hurt inside. She really couldn't believe Peter was doing this to her.

"Not like that? Are there many meanings to the words 'I miss you'?"

"What you wanted me to do? Lie? Tell him I don't?" Kitty responded demanding a solution from Peter.

"How about not saying anything!!!," Peter said, turning to not face her.

"Are you seriously fighting with me because I miss my friends?" Kitty was getting sick of this. She didn't want to fight but Peter pushed her buttons. And now, she wasn't going to give in just because Peter was paranoid for some reason. As a matter of fact, she was feeling like he needed to apologize.

"I'm asking why you have to be so direct with your ex. It's not like I tell my friends how much I miss getting drunk and partying with them," Peter said now once again meeting her gaze, upset.

"Oh, am I in the way between you and your friends?" Kitty demanded an answer to what she considered an incredible inconsiderate and rude suggestion, her eyes giving Peter a dirty look.

"Don't change the subject Kitty." Peter raised a finger trying to make her focus but Kitty was having none of it.

"So that's what this is about? You are angry because I wanna keep in touch with my friends and you don't?" Kitty was now completely angry. Peter was being so unreasonable she couldn't believe it.

"Don't twist my words. I don't have any problems with your friends, but I do have a problem with you talking that way with your ex!!!" Peter felt like he was being unfair but, for some reason, he couldn't stop. He needed to get everything out of his chest.

"So you don't trust me!!!?" Kitty almost screamed.

"I do trust you!!!" Peter responded just as loud.

"THEN WHAT IS THIS ABOUT!!!?" Kitty exploded on Peter's face. Peter was about to explode as well but then...

Then...

Then he didn't. He found himself without words. He flinched back and then lowered his head. Kitty was looking at him, an angry expression all over her face. Peter went silent. Looking down. A few seconds passed. Kitty put some more pressure.

"Well!!!" Her arms were crossed. Her gaze devouring Peter.

Peter finally gave up, closed his eyes and whispered an almost inaudible, "I'm scared."

"What did you say?" Kitty said not having heard what he said. Peter didn't move his head, but his mouth opened again and this time he screamed.

"I'M SCARED!!!"

Kitty didn't respond right way. Her face softened a bit. Peter was making a suffering face, frowning with his eyes closed. Ashamed of meeting Kitty's gaze. Finally coming to his sense and realizing what he had been doing.

"I'm scared of losing you. I'm scared of the idea even."

Kitty was starting to relax, aware that the worst had happened and they were finally getting somewhere. She kept quiet waiting for Peter to speak. Peter had some difficulty to talk, he was struggling to express his feelings, but knew he had to do it.

"I feel threatened. It's hard not to be. I thought this luxury life would give me an upper hand but the truth is that you --You don't come from hell, like me. You used to live in your own personal heaven. Sure, you had to deal with intolerance but..."

"...Back on earth, you lived among people who would give their life for yours. People who are impossible not to miss...impossible not to..." Peter stopped at that moment. Kitty saw his face, his lips pressing hard against each other, his eyes tight shut, the rest of his body very stiff, his hands clenching into fists. Peter really didn't want to continue speaking but nevertheless completed his phrase with the final word he never wanted to add.

"...love."

Kitty finally understood the situation clearly. It was exactly what she didn't want to happen. Part of her was feeling a little guilty for not having been able to avoid this. But the rest of her knew this was something they had to deal with sooner or later. After all, successful relationships are the ones where partners never lie to each other.

"You don't need me Kitty. The love you had back on earth is one I can't hope to replace or surpass." Peter said and then went quiet. Kitty noticed some people had gathered outside of the door and were looking at them very interested, or worried, or maybe annoyed. They probably had been there for some time now, watching the spectacle. Maybe waiting for Peter to finish so they could take him to work and some to start working themselves. However, Kitty would be damned if she let Peter had another shitty day because of her. She was hurt, upset, and really wanted Peter to apologize; but knowing how Peter felt, she could kinda understand him. After all, Peter had spent most of his life without a family. Not even the Guardians treated him as a family member at first. The closest he had to a family was Ma Savage, an old alien who ran an orphanage Peter funded. Kitty, on the other hand, never considered herself particularly blessed. Maybe because she was always focusing on the negative part of her life. Mutants really don't have it easy ever on earth. But hearing Peter speak about her life, seeing it in a different light, she started feeling bad for not being grateful enough. Peter certainly would have given everything to have such a loving family like the X-Men when he was a teenager.

She got up from her seat and walked towards Peter. Once she was at his side, she kneeled to reach his level and reached for his cheek. With her hand, she moved his head a little bit so it could be facing hers. Her eyes meeting his.

"You're right. You can't hope to replace my love for my family, and I don't want you to try."

"I'll never stop loving my old family. No one should. And my friends, they will forever have a place in my heart: Logan, Kurt, Rachel, Doug, Yana, Shan, Brian, Ororo, Anna, Remy, Betsy, Meggan, Hank...and Piotr as well. I'll love them forever and there's nothing you can do about that, and if you can't, it means literally no one in the multiverse can."

Peter moved his face to the other side in order to look away but Kitty grabbed him from his chin to move his face back, and force his eyes to meet hers again. Kitty smiled wider now.  
"And luxury life? Boy, I've been courted by kings and lords all my life. I could have been part of the British royal family. That's no upper hand at all."

Peter felt defeated. His shoulders went down but Kitty kept smiling, as if she was expecting that reaction.

"Listen, if I have to pick between my friends and a king, I'll tell you now space boy my decision is crystal clear..."

...

"...I pick you." Kitty said in a soft voice. Peter opened his eyes wide in surprise.

"Not king Peter, not pirate Peter, not singer Peter, not dancer Peter, not genius Peter, not soldier Peter; I pick just Peter Quill."

"And I pick you with all your baggage and all your 'requirements'. I mean, I could have forced you to come live with me on Earth, but I didn't. I had to prove to you, and to myself, that I was ready to take this next step in my life."

"I chose you over my old family then. And I would choose you again in a heartbeat every time."

"And that's not because I don't love them anymore. I love them with every atom of my body."

"But I wanna spend the rest of my life with you. Not with your surprisingly nice friends or with your incredibly big empire. With you idiot."

Peter was with his eyes closed, trying not to cry.

"You have no idea how much I love you. And just like your weird family has become my family, my weird family has become yours as well. If you are scared of me missing them, then let's miss them together. What you say?"

After a few seconds a whisper came out of his mouth.

"I'm sorry." 

Kitty heard him while still caressing his cheek, "That's okay. I'm..." At that moment Peter opened his eyes, moved away a little, and screamed a loud, "STOP!!!" Kitty stopped talking mid sentence, surprised.

"Don't do it Kitty, don't apologize. You didn't do anything wrong. I'm the stupid. And boy I'm stupid," Peter said, holding her head with both hands. Kitty looked at his face in silence.

"I...I don't know if I'll ever see your Russian ex-boyfriend in a different light, but I know you're right."

"You are my future wife. I'll have to get used to you always being right." It was meant to be a joke but neither wanted to laugh. Peter realized that and added one last sentence.

"I trust you." Kitty felt her heart jump at those words. Words that were everything she wanted to hear from his mouth right now. She felt different emotions starting to pile up inside her, along with a desire to say something. 

"Well, if it helps, Piotr isn't the person I compare other men to." Kitty said looking at him caressing his cheek. Peter looked puzzled but intrigued, he kept his silence though. Both kept looking at each other with a serious face until something happened.

Peter started laughing and Kitty started laughing. They were laughing silently in their mouths, but their smiles were big. 

"There's so much stuff I wanna do with you." Peter said with a softer voice.

"Calm down space boy. There's a public outside." Kitty said still lost on his eyes.

"I didn't mean that, you dirty Kitty." Peter said, and both him and Kitty started laughing again.

"No, I was talking about...us. There's so much we have to do." Peter said caressing Kitty's cheek. She closed her eyes, losing herself in his touch.

"Our world is filled with so much danger. I fear we won't have enough time." Peter said and Kitty opened her eyes, Peter moved to face the opposite direction. Trying to speak his mind without restrictions.

"I --I know saving the galaxy should always be our primary goal but, I don't --sacrificing our lives for that sucks. I --I want..." However, Peter couldn't finish that sentence because something hit him. It was a piece of bread. He turned around to see who had thrown it. Kitty. She threw him some more food that was resting on their big table. Peter started laughing and Kitty followed him with laughter of her own.

"Hahahahaha Kitty. You want a food war. You're on." Peter picked some food himself and started throwing it at Kitty. Kitty screamed, and laughed, and fought back. They kept throwing food at each other while the crowd outside got more confused at the childish attitude of their rulers, Kitty and Peter didn't care though. They were having so much fun. Smiling, laughing and feeling quite alive. They kept throwing things while taking cover in both sides of the big table. After a few minutes, Kitty decided it was time to end this and used her phasing powers to go through all the food Peter was throwing her until she finally reached him and, with a swift move, made him fall to the ground, ending on top of him.

"I win." Kitty said with a smug smile and voice. Peter arched one brow. "Ok ninja girl, you may have defeated poor Peter Quill, but you will never defeat..." Peter quietly reached for the gun on his waist.

"The Sneezy Kraken!!!" Then Peter shot a lot of water at Kitty with his elemental gun and she screamed in surprise. She started laughing pleading Peter to stop but now it was Peter's turn to make her fall and end on top of her.

"One day I'm gonna find a way to use that gun of yours space boy." Kitty said between laughs. Peter kept laughing as well, soon both stopped and stared at each other silently for a few seconds.

"Looks like it's a tie...for now." Kitty said, Peter came back to reality and got up, helping her to get up as well. Their gazes met once more. Peter spoke softly then.

"The future is uncertain Kitty. Yet, I see clearly what I want my future to be: You and me. Holding hands. In front of a sunset. That's it." Peter said smiling.

"You're gonna make me cry space boy." Kitty said looking at him intensely.

"If you cry, I'll cry with you. Crying together is one of those things I wanna do with you."

"Again."

Kitty now was overwhelmed by her feelings, and as stars began to leave her body leaving a beautiful blue trail before banishing, she surrendered to her feelings with a few words, "Just kiss me space boy. Kiss me and never let me go."

Then Peter reached for her lips with his. Kitty caressed his head. Both hands buried deep in his hair moving, her palms massaging is head undoing his hair while her lips pressed to his with force, showing love and deep desire. Peter hugged her tightly from her torso with both arms, at one point lifting her from the floor a bit, Kitty started floating right there to maintain both their heads at the same level while they just focused on trying to pretty much join their lips as much as they could. The kiss continued when Peter suddenly lifted Kitty and started carrying her bridal style while she hold onto him locking her arms behind his head. The crowd outside was quite happy and excited with the scene they were witnessing. Some maybe holding tears at such beautiful picture. Inside, Peter and Kitty continued their long kiss, Peter was spinning a bit, as if trying to dance while carrying Kitty. His lips trying to perform all the different types of kisses he knew and her lips responded to everything with the same passion, effort and love he was showing. Their eyes didn't dare to open at all. Peter's hair was a mess thanks to Kitty's playful hands. The kiss continued until they couldn't hold their breath anymore. Considering Peter was half alien and could hold his breath longer than humans, and that Kitty didn't need to breathe anymore, the kiss was quite long.

When they finally let each other go, their eyes didn't open. Their foreheads were resting on each others. Both exhausted but desiring more right there. Slowly, they opened their eyes to find the other's eyes. Kitty smiled and said, "Ok, that's enough. I think the royal cleaning team wants to do their job. Just like you have to go do yours."

Peter kept his smile as well, they separated and assumed a distance to speak normally. Peter responded, "Yeah, I probably missed one reunion already. I'm sure my thousand advisors and assistants suffered that for me though. You know what? They are strong, maybe I can miss one or two more."

Kitty now looked at him arching a brow. "Peteeeer..."

"I know, I know. But, just so you know, you are worth being irresponsible," Peter replied grinning softly and eyes half closed.

"Go space boy. I'll be here when you finish. We can be irresponsible together then." Peter smiled at her and Kitty gave back a smile of her own.

"See you at lunch honey. I love you," Kitty said, Peter reached to give her a peck kiss.

"I love you too," Peter responded before heading to the door. But he stopped half way one last time and turned his head.

"Who is the guy you compare men to?" Peter asked. Kitty blushed a little and answered.

"Doesn't matter. You already measured up to him in all the ways I cared. That's how I knew you were husband material sweetie."

Peter grinned and resumed his walking towards the door. It didn't matter. Not to him. The future was coming and soon things would surely change even more. His fiancée had taught him the right way to face it though.

With trust and love.

**Author's Note:**

> Ice guy is Bobby Drake. British guy is Pete Wisdom. NASA guy is Seth, a Neo she dated for six months (Kitty's most obscure boyfriend). The guy she compares men to is Wolverine (as she said it in Wolverine Vol 4 #16).


End file.
